


ygo十万丨牵引线

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 并不过激的狗链play（？有少量垃圾话





	ygo十万丨牵引线

万丈目先生到家的时候，天已经完全黑下来了。就着客厅里暧昧不清的昏黄壁灯，他瞥见一个棕色的脑袋一声不响地窝在沙发里。  
十代在家里这件事并不是那么让人惊讶，这毕竟是他们共同的家。他总是时不时就来个突然出现，还觉得自己是个天降的惊喜。  
他想的也没什么错，万丈目闪电不得不承认。他是希望在下班回家，或者赛场获胜后的第一时间看见那个家伙的傻脸。  
“十代？你这家伙今天又要搞什么。”万丈目按开了顶灯，心平气和地问，一边解开外套挂在玄关处的衣架上，还认真地捋平了皱褶，心中奇怪：往日十代都是出来迎他，今天却是一动不动兴致缺缺，连招呼都不打。  
于是他得出了结论：在外面和谁打牌输了，可能刚偷偷哭完，需要万丈目先生的安慰。  
“十代？”他走近了，嘴里絮絮念叨着，“又在外面被欺负了？竟然还有人敢欺负你？都和你说了下次报我的名字，说你是跟着我混的不就——”  
终于走到沙发前的万丈目先生张着嘴，剩余的句子梗在喉咙里。十代只披着他那件外套，裤子和平时穿在里面那件因为颜色深而不知多久没洗过的上衣也不知道被他藏在哪；白花花的胳膊环着膝，目光追着他由远至近，直到抬头和万丈目对视。  
万丈目这才看清他脖子上系着一个项圈，黑色的皮带上还连出一条链子来。  
“…十代？你怎么回事？”他心中警铃大作，想晃动十代的肩让他清醒清醒，但伸出手想了想又攥成拳缩回来。万一把他唯一那件衣服也晃掉了，那场面容易往他难以控制的方向发展。

他不得不坐得离十代远远地，眼神古怪地打量对方。眼看着万丈目神色变化到几乎想要掏出手机给朋友打电话求助了，十代这才忍着笑手脚并用地爬过来。  
好在万丈目家的沙发没有那么大，以至于让他披着的外套滑落在路上。  
“…万丈目，狗不会说话。”十代小声凑在他耳边，语气里是压不住的调笑，“你真是让我急死了。”  
“…你是什么？”万丈目怀疑自己可能听错了什么，看着十代对自己天真地眨了眨眼，心中更是不解。  
“是万丈目先生养的狗哦，正值发情期的那种。”  
十代说着就向他扑过来，牢牢地压在沙发里，万丈目下意识地踹他。胡乱挣扎之中真的碰巧踹到了腿，十代还把脑袋埋在他颈侧委屈地呜了一声。  
“再随便发情我就给你阉了。”万丈目很快就接受了这个言论，板起脸，发出一个轻蔑的鼻音。  
“我可没有随便发情，”十代在他脖子上舔了两下，小声嘟囔道，“我这不是一发情就来找主人了吗？”  
“我可不会养你这样的狗，别趴在我身上。”万丈目嫌弃地推了推他正往自己脖颈间吹热气的脑袋，“快点起来，再这样就没有狗粮吃了。”

“万丈目，来交配吧？”

“…什么？”不等他反应，十代就伸手解他的衬衫扣子，嘴上还嘀咕狗爪子就是没有手方便。他一低头抬头，那金属链子就哗哗作响，万丈目这才看清，不自觉地伸手去摸他脖子上的项圈。  
“喜欢这个吗？”十代看他的眼神直勾勾地盯着新鲜事物，先是抓着他想要缩回的手在自己颈间摸来摸去，再立刻找到链子的末端塞在他手里，笑道，“这个是专门给万丈目准备的哦，你看，只有抓紧了链子，你的狗狗才不会跑掉。”  
“我的…？”  
十代点点头，曲起腿蹭了蹭他，眉眼里满是求欢的兴致；万丈目与他对视得红了脸，便别开头用力地拉扯了一下链子，算是默许了他的行为。  
当他的裤子被狗扯开时，他又拉着链子让那棕色脑袋到自己眼前，在十代委屈地呼痛的碎语里，万丈目捂着发热的脸，盯着滑落地上的游城十代的外套挣扎了半晌才不情愿地开口。  
“去床上做。”

这个指令如同一道道破天机的密语，万丈目立刻被抱起。十代脸上绷住了笑，几步的路还故意晃晃悠悠的，使万丈目不得不攥住链子搂紧了自己。

 

到了床上十代反倒不紧不慢起来，一会摸摸这，一会摸摸那，嬉皮笑脸地与万丈目对视，向他抬抬下巴却不亲过来。  
“…死狗。”万丈目心中恼火，扯着链子骂道，“你到底做不做。”  
“这么想被狗操？”十代笑他，下一秒就龇牙咧嘴地被拉过去；在万丈目先生红了脸还故作凶狠的目光里，顺势垂下脑袋亲吻他的锁骨。  
“让我闻闻万丈目身上有没有别人的味道？”他尾音上扬，在万丈目的颈侧嗅来嗅去，鼻翼翕动，像有什么炸虾刚摆上桌子时的香气那样一口不愿落下。  
“…还不是你这条死狗的味。”万丈目哼了一声，倒是不再挣扎，甚至还微微仰着头配合他；但言语上还不愿落败，喉咙里发出咕咕哝哝的、虽然不清晰但游城十代一定明白的声音。  
十代一路亲吻到小腹，柔软温热的舌头舔过细腻的肌肤纹理，万丈目把手举过头顶，逞强出一副不在意的模样；直到细细的链子完全绷直了，十代才一边亲吻着恋人的大腿里侧一边开口调笑道：“万丈目先生竟然连狗都看不好，还让我爬上床来了。”  
“…不想上可以下去。”万丈目转开头，不自然地哼了一声。  
“万丈目先生真的好体贴呢，连狗狗的性需求都考虑到，既然你这么主动邀请了，那我…”  
“不做就滚下去。”万丈目这次一字一顿地说道，同样也把眼撇开没看着他，“怎么狗还这么多废话，你和游城十代共用一套脑回路吗？”  
十代探着身子取了床头柜里的润滑油，再坐回万丈目先生不情不愿地张开的腿间，认认真真地拧开盖子，先挤在手心再用手指蘸着，嘴上还念叨：“虽然是狗爪子，但万丈目先生也将就用吧，我可是非常努力地在取悦主人呢。”  
“…把它拧紧了，别弄得床上都是。”万丈目咳了一声，用余光瞥他。  
十代点点头，专注地用手指在其中探索，还时不时地抬眼看看万丈目的反应。偶尔链子颤一颤，他就知道万丈目在偷偷看他。  
有时候目光对上一瞬，十代还要笑一笑，惹得万丈目立刻脸红地转过头不理他。

 

“那我进去了？”十代笑道，“万丈目先生马上要被自己养的狗侵犯了哦。”  
“…闭嘴。”  
万丈目捂着眼，双腿被分开，紧紧地钳制在手中。他几乎能听到十代咽口水的声音。  
但他迟迟没有进来。  
这样好像是他主动投怀送抱上赶着想被他操一样，万丈目想。  
正疑惑着，便听见十代说：“你背过去，我要从后面进去，刚才差点忘了。”  
“…你倒是还很有仪式感。”万丈目白了他一眼，收回腿，慢吞吞地翻个身，把脸埋在臂弯里；嘴上还不忘讥讽他。  
“你见过有狗那样交配的吗？”  
“什么…？”  
不等他反应过来，十代就按着他的腰顶进去。尽管刚才已经稍微做过扩张，但突如其来的饱胀感仍使得一向沉稳的万丈目先生叫出了声。  
“主人里面好紧啊，平时也没有别的人进来过吗？”  
万丈目哼了一声不予回答。他的衬衫还挂在身上，半褪未褪地露出半个肩膀，乳尖时不时地磨蹭在床单上，又痒又凉。  
十代的手在他大腿上摸索。万丈目被弄得头昏脑涨，也不自觉地抬起腰配合，又被顶得向前挪动。他下意识地攥紧了手中的链子向里收了收，就听见十代哎呦哎呦地叫唤起来。  
“主人拽我过来做什么，要与我交代想被怎样对待的事项？”十代笑道，“身上没有别人的味道，那我今天要射在里面，让你身体里都是我的味道。”  
这话听得万丈目心中一动，他们对于对方的占有欲谁也不输谁，但嘴上仍然不饶人：“你哪天没有弄在里面。”  
这句话比起质问更像是无奈的埋怨，十代被他扯得伏下身子，略作苦恼地答道：“那可不是我的问题，你不能要求你养的狗在那时刻仍然保持理智。”  
不等万丈目说话，他顿了顿继续说：“都怪万丈目先生太色情了，是游城十代或者是狗狗都忍不住的哦。”  
他愉悦的语气惹得万丈目一阵懊恼，就不该一时新奇把他放上床来。谁知道这家伙真的把自己定位成万丈目闪电的狗，自己给自己戴了狗链就算了，平时在床上的骚话本就千奇百怪，现在更是过分了不少。  
“哦哦，万丈目先生被狗操都这么亢奋呢，腰在发抖哦。”万丈目手里的链子被回收到几乎剩不了几厘米，十代也被迫伏在他耳后，小声说道，“耳朵也红了哦，主人被狗操到发情了吗？”  
“…闭嘴。”  
因为链子长度的限制，十代的大腿也与他紧紧贴在一起，性器更是深深埋进他的体内，稍微动一动就蹭在万丈目的敏感处。  
十代有意无意地时不时动两下，万丈目果然浑身痉挛一般地发抖，发出闷闷的鼻音。链子虽然有情趣，但这样贴得这么近，没办法大开大合地干他，十代有点苦恼，感觉自己给自己摆了一道。  
所幸见多了大风大浪的决斗王在逆境中总会有办法解决危机。他干脆就压在万丈目背上，双手伸到床单与身体的缝隙中，摸索着揉起万丈目先生的胸。  
万丈目也是个顺应天性的人，在这方面他几乎很少和自己闹别扭。十代最喜欢他在性爱中的模样，紧张又乖巧，不自觉地配合他，似乎身子比其他人都敏感一些。  
只有他能看见。

“吻我。”他侧着头对万丈目说。  
万丈目摇摇头，咬着牙哼了一声；但很快这种不肯妥协的骨气就被十代多处同时的刺激给打败了。他不得不叫出了声，十代伸着舌头绕着他耳廓打转，又含糊不清地重复了一遍方才的需求。  
“…你怎么不自己来。”万丈目大口喘着气，十代的鼻梁蹭在他脸侧，连同着毛茸茸的脑袋一起，在万丈目看来还带着些讨好的意味。  
“狗会接吻吗？”十代的尾音扬起来，像在不确定地自言自语，片刻才肯定道，“狗不会主动接吻哦，反正我不会，所以万丈目先生快来教教我。我知道万丈目被我操得很舒服，但我也想和你…”  
万丈目又气息不稳地哼了一声，在十代絮絮叨叨的垃圾话里，突然一扯链子，把他还没喊出的声音全部堵在嘴里。  
十代睁大了眼，被链子限制到不得不与万丈目脸贴脸。他的爱人几乎不会主动索吻，除了一两次酒后的真情流露。万丈目侧过头与他堪堪鼻尖交错，面带绯色地阖着眼，屏着呼吸与他接吻。虽然舌头很努力地在他嘴里游走，但十代偏偏要故意装作不会接吻的模样，发出唔唔嗯嗯的声音，呆头呆脑地被万丈目掌握节奏。  
他几乎要被这种罕见的场景冲昏了头脑。喜欢的人不仅在尽力包容着自己勃起的性器，更在快感的夹击下主动来献上诚挚的亲吻。只是这样想想他就觉得全身的血液都叫嚣着沸腾着冲到下体，难得脑中空白到说不出任何骚话来逗他。虽然说出来有些丢人，他几乎要立刻射在里面了。  
直到两人快要耗尽了小空间里的氧气才结束这个世纪意义的吻。万丈目一松懈，链子便从手中散开，十代就趁机直起腰，按住他的臀部大力冲撞起来。  
而万丈目刚刚结束主动的接吻还没缓过神来，直接被顶得叫出声。快感从尾椎一波一波地涌上来，万丈目浑身发抖，手里的链子也攥不住了，只是下意识地抓紧床单，头脑迷糊地黏黏腻腻地小声叫喊要他停下来的破碎的句子。  
十代当然不肯停，还要一边继续顶弄他敏感处，一边嘴上嗯嗯地敷衍着。从他的角度看过去，他的恋人正侧着头趴在床单上，耳垂和脖子都红了，半张的唇边挂着接吻与喘息带出的口水，泛红的眼角星星点点地悬着泪水，还微微皱着眉，嗓音沙哑，带着委屈的鼻音叫他不要做了，叫他停下来。  
这谁能停得下来？  
但他还是好心地稍微停了停，万丈目长长地呼出一口气，就见十代又俯身贴过来，将链子一端交与他的手中，脸上还带着殷勤的讨好的笑。  
“万丈目可要拿住了链子哦，万一让我跑掉了，谁来在床上伺候你？”十代笑着抬起身，一手伸到万丈目的下体帮他撸动起来，“万丈目先生就算是被狗操还能这么动情呢，可千万要抓紧啦。”  
双重的快感加上言语的刺激使他几乎失去了一切抵抗能力，仅剩的理智让他用抓着链子的手捂住自己不断发出暧昧声音的嘴唇。  
“看到了吗万丈目，不好好看管你的狗，让我爬上床了就是这个后果。”十代说着，还学了几声呜呜嗷嗷的狗叫，手里也毫不停歇地握着他体温较高的柱身上下撸动。  
“…闭嘴…我…”  
万丈目已经说不出完整的话来，十代倒是尚有余裕地继续言语撩拨他；裸露肌肤的撞击声在他喘气的间隙格外清晰。万丈目眼角通红，像受了天大的委屈，侧着头向他瞪过来；落在十代眼里却像是在埋怨他不够用力，于是立刻回以一个会更加勤奋的、挂着汗水的笑脸。  
十代咬紧牙关，从侧面抬起他的一条腿，深深地、大力地发起最后的冲刺。他憋着一口气，青筋在额角跳动，快感在身体中窜来窜去，最终汇聚在一起，注入在他最喜欢的主人的身体里。  
万丈目也扯紧了链子，在长长的吸气声中与顽劣的戴着项圈的恋人一同达到了世界尽头一片静寂的高潮。

 

十代被拉扯着顺势趴在他身上，喘出的气吹在万丈目的头发上。他头脑中一片空白，还没从余韵中缓回神，贴着他的肩部轻轻啃咬着，真的像只听话的、想要安慰主人的、性格温和的大型犬。  
“万丈目要不要牵着我出去遛呢？”听着万丈目的呼吸声逐渐平稳，十代心情愉悦地说道，“让大家都看看万丈目先生养的爱犬？不仅定时投喂，还把自己也赔上去的超——大的爱犬？”  
“…你怎么废话这么多？”  
“哇，万丈目好绝情，这样大家也知道万丈目闪电每天在家被狗操到腿软，嗓子都喊哑了，流出来的黏腻液体竟然是…”  
他的喋喋不休又被万丈目一扯链子打断。  
“闭上你的狗嘴。”他低声道，“我喜欢安安静静的狗。”  
“噢噢，万丈目恼羞成怒了？” 十代毫不畏惧他没有力气的言语，自顾自地在他背上舔弄出口水印子，“我倒是知道万丈目有很多粉丝呢，这样大家不是都知道万丈目闪电有狗了…哎，其实我还想当着他们把…唔…”  
他扯着链子故技重施地堵上了十代的嘴，随后哼了一声便扭头到一边不再搭理他的污言秽语。他开始陷入头脑混乱的自责：十代太了解自己了，完全清楚他在意的是什么。  
他最不愿在人前失了体面，而十代偏偏要在这里开刀。这样一想他就无端恼怒起来，抓着链子把他脑袋扯过来，越过肩膀揪着头发就是一顿数落。  
但十代也不还嘴，嘴角止不住地往上扬，脸上的热度也没褪下去，看起来还很开心。万丈目更气了，但比起这个，他感觉到十代紧贴着他臀缝的什么又黏又热的东西再次硬起来了。  
“万丈目先生要是正在被狗操的时候被别人撞见怎么办？明明手里有好好地牵着链子，狗狗也没有跑到其他地方打扰别人，只不过是在与自己的主人交配——”十代适时地耳语道，“啊，我真的好乖巧哦，真是想想就超——刺激呢。”  
是刺激，万丈目心中窝火。十代一说他就立刻联想到他们已经被拍下来上了新闻的场景，铺天盖地都是他们两人半夜在外面玩奇怪的狗链情趣的报道；甚至还有什么碰上夜间采访，一脸正经的年轻实习生问他万丈目先生为什么声音这么沙哑呢？   
他觉得头疼，又止不住地脸发烫。  
“…我说没说你再随便发情我就把你扔出去？”  
“我只对万丈目发情啊，哪有随便发情——失落地坐在万丈目家门口的超可爱狗狗，一定就是万丈目闪电抛弃的吧？”十代说，“为什么那些精灵那么吵闹你不扔，偏偏要扔我嘛。”  
“…它们才不会像你这么…”  
“不会操你？不会让你发情？看不见你动情时候的色情模样？”十代的嘴里毫无遮拦地接连蹦出些言语，让万丈目一边咬着牙心中暗骂他，又不得不红了脸，“确实是这样啊，所以我才是最能满足万丈目先生的哦，你看看别人家的狗，哪能这样…”  
他边说边起身，手指也在万丈目臀缝间摸来摸去：“一想起你那个样子，我就又想再…哎，不过狗狗都能射在万丈目里面，别人竟然只能远远地望着呢，真是遗憾。”  
“…你替他们遗憾什么？”万丈目回过头来瞪他，威胁意味地扯了扯链子。   
“遗憾他们不能抱到这样色情的万丈目呀，”十代说着，在他的目光中更肆无忌惮地握着勃起的性器挤开缝隙，“所以我得更努力，要把他们的份也做出来。”  
“…狗有这么多想法？”  
“原本没有。”十代说，“但一操你就有了。”

 

fin.


End file.
